


The Lamb Takes Time, Professor

by McMargaret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Co-workers, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McMargaret/pseuds/McMargaret
Summary: Headmistress Minerva McGonagall and Professor Hermione Granger find themselves discussing their private lives one evening. When they cook together, one thing leads to the other... Rated E for smut. Don't like don't read.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Minerva McGonagall
Comments: 6
Kudos: 150





	The Lamb Takes Time, Professor

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except for the idea of this little story.  
Minerva and Hermione one shot filled with smut and fluff, don't like don't read.  
Please review, I am new to writing!  
(You might notice that english is not my first language)  
Enjoy!

They couldn't deny it anymore. There was this mutual attraction between them. This growing flame whenever they were around each other. There was not one single soul on the staff who hasn't noticed (except for Professor Trelawney maybe).  
Hermione Granger had taken the vacant Defence Against the Dark Arts post shortly after completing her mastery in the field. Some said she was too young to teach children, almost being still one herself. However these voices were quickly silenced by Hermiones teaching qualities.

Now here they were in the Headmistress' office late at night. The room was lit by candles and the warmly glowing fire they sat in front of. Both women nursing a tumblr staring absently into the flames. Both women in a world of their own.  
Previously this evening, they had started Hermione's Animagus training.  
Hermione had asked her to be her teacher once more and she was very honored when Minerva didn't even request time to think about it but said 'yes' almost instantly. In truth, Minerva missed teaching transfiguration and since Hermione had always been a quick student, she didn't see any trouble. It was how you imagine a perfect Teacher-Student-Dynamic without the bothering of people who disturbed the peacefulness of studying.

"Minerva?" Hermione raised her voice awkwardly and looked at the women next to her on the sofa.

"Hm?" asked Minerva. Clearly not willing to shift her look from the flames to Hermoine's face.

Hermione took a heavy sip of her Whisky before continuing:  
"Can I ask you something personal?"

At that Minerva looked up and met Hermiones sincere eyes.

"Ask away Hermione. It depends on the question if I will answer."  
She responded with a sly smile turning back to the fireplace.

"Tell me about your love life" she breathed out, not even sure if Minerva had heard her.

"Thats rather a demand than a question dear" Minerva stated.

"Oh please Minerva, you know what I mean" Hermione chuckled.

"Tell me exactly what you want to know" Minerva grinned and looked deeply into Hermione's eyes.

"Are you with someone at the moment?" Hermione asked excitedly, not able to contain her curiosity.

"No. Well, at least nothing serious" she answered grinning, already awaiting Hermione's next question. Hermione gaped for a moment but caught herself soon enough to continue

"Nothing serious. So you mean you are in a not serious relationship?"

"No. It's not a relationship. To be honest I wouldn't allow a repetition in most cases" she cryptically responded. Hermione took time to take another sip, thinking about that strange answer.

"Oh my… _Professor McGonagall_, I wouldn't have taken you for the one-night-stand-type of person" she said now almost shocked but feeling her smile growing bigger and bigger. Minerva McGonagall was a person nobody seems to know well enough, but she still thought she knew the woman. Obviously there was still a lot she had to lern about her friend.

"_Miss Granger_," she started mirroring Hermione's expression "what do you think? That I spend 9 months a year in this bloody castle and then go home to someone who waits three quarters of the year just for me to come home to them?"

She stood pouring herself another healthy measure of Whisky, taking the decanter from the liquor cabinet with her to the coffee table. She would need it in the near future and she knew it. This was promising to become a very embarrassing conversation.

"I don't know. I probably thought you had someone here?" Hermione stated clearly hoping for Minerva to answer.

"Hermione whom do you suppose I would take to bed? Hagrid, Filius or rather Horace? Maybe Filch? Ah yes great opportunities. Or what about Rolanda or Poppy?" Minerva asked, every word dripping wet with sarcasm while she leaned impossibly closer to Hermione stopping right before her face: "I know: NEVILLE" she breathed and stared deeply into the chocolate brown eyes mere inches away from her own eyes.

She could basically feel her eyes becoming dark and glowing. She was getting aroused just by sitting this close to Hermione, breathing in her scent, feeling the warmth of her skin without touching her.  
Hermione was still in shock of Minerva leaning in so closely when the older witch already moved away, mischief sparkling in her deep emerald green eyes.

"I didn't know you had an affection for our young herbology apprentice, but I wish the both of you lots of luck!" She shot back grinning. Not picking up on the fact that Minerva did not exclude women from her potential dating list.  
Minerva started laughing loudly, undoubtedly remembering Neville's talent for transfiguration and how terrified the boy was of her while he was still a student. Well, he was still terrified even now.

"Since I've shown you most options in the castle, I recommend investing into latex." Minerva seemingly serious replied. It took Hermione five seconds until she burst out laughing, taking Minerva with her in the process.

"Is that your not serious not relationship without repetition?" She laughed leaning forward to her drink.

"No"

"Oh god Minerva I cannot believe you. Just tell me your saucy secret already" she pressed while trying not to get serious again. Minerva got suddenly hot and opened the top buttons of her robe, revealing just a small bit of cleavage but enough for Hermione to take in a sharp breath. Minerva did notice that and looked knowingly into the young woman face.

"Let me just say, that if I wish, I can get someone to satisfy me very easily. I do take a lover from time to time but its never more than one night, since I am Headmistress of Hogwarts and can't have my personal life be discussed in _the Prophet_. No one is aware of my dating habits, and the person doesn't remember it anyways." She added seriously.

"I won't tell a soul Minerva, thank you for your trust. Just one thing: is it fair to obliviate the person afterwards?" She raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"They know it prior. I tell them exactly what I will do afterwards, and either they agree or they do not, but let me tell you: no one ever refused to go with me after they knew about it." She grinned winningly.

"Well I guess a steamy night in the arms of Minerva McGonagall seems like a satisfying experience" Hermione said blushing lightly.

"Why would you think that?" Minerva laughed

"You are a very passionate and sensual person Minerva. Even people who don't really know you can see that. And since you are passionate, you have to be passionate in _bed_ as well" she smirked.

"Only in bed?" She mockingly serious raised an eyebrow. Hermiones confused face stated, that she did not get what Minerva meant.

"Well I also thought about the tub, against a table or maybe on the floor, and what about against the window?" She listed very stern until she roared with laughter taking Hermione with her in the process. It took them quite a while to calm down again.

"Minerva, why do you recommend a dildo when you have other ways of getting it?" occupying her fingers with her glass, Hermione looked beyond amused. Who would have thought, she mused grinning inwardly.

"Firstly because a dildo was recommended to me by Albus when I moved into the castle and secondly, because you can't have a lover waiting in your bed, in your tub, on your desk or against the window at all times of the day." She explained in her very teacher like voice.

"I get it and I can't believe we are still talking about it" Hermione laughed.

"Well, you started this topic, Miss Granger. Are you hungry? I could to with a midnight snack to be honest"

"Splendid idea. I think my body is in desperate need" she answered but only realized at Minerva's teasing look the double statement of the sentence. "In need of _food_ because of the alcohol" she rolled her eyes and laughed.

While Minerva asked the house elves for some food, Hermione excused herself and went to the loo.

Before returning to Minerva she took the chance to smell at her perfume and inhale deeply.

Opening the door she expected to find Minerva at her dinner table but instead she still sat on the sofa in front of the fire. One arm draped casually over the back she had her head thrown back as if in pleasure and her eyes closed. Hermione took in that sight before she went over to the other woman to take her place next to her. There was now a plate of cheese and other treats resting on the coffee table. Next to their prior tumblers were two glasses filled with red wine waiting to be sipped.  
As soon as Hermione sat down onto the sofa, Minerva felt the shift of weights and opened her eyes to the ceiling. As if hurt she slowly brought her head back into normal position and watched Hermione closely. She removed her arm from the back and sat properly.

"I hope you don't mind that I went ahead and asked for something. I am sure you should find something you like." Minerva said smiling and started to nurse her glass of wine.  
They said in comfortable silence for a while until Hermione broke it:

"Do you cook yourself?" She asked curiously before popping a grape into her mouth.

"Not anymore. I did enjoy it though when I was younger, some centuries ago, but since I am living here alone it doesn't make sense I think. I get all my meals in the great hall and if I am hungry in between the elves are happy to help." She explained. She did not say that some months ago she actually visited Rolanda on vacation and they were cooking together because that would ultimately lead to another topic which she did not want to discuss any further this evening.

"My parents taught me how to cook and I have to admit I miss it sometimes. I really would like to cook a full meal again. I always imagined me being married and having dinner parties at my house every other week but it obviously did not work out quite as well" she grinned sadly.

Minerva was sensing the girls sadness about the whole situation  
"Hermione, just because I didn't find love here in the castel doesn't mean it has to be the same with you. Oh dear, you cannot just give up after having lived such a short time!" Minerva said sympathetically and touches Hermione caring at the shoulder before continuing: "You know if you like cooking so much, we will cook our own dinner tomorrow" she suggested smiling lightly.

"How?" Hermine asked confused.

"Well you usually start by lighting a fire. Then, depending on what you want to cook, you fill water into a kettle for example..." Minerva started in her best Professor fashion but continued more serious knowing what Hermione actually meant: "The children are on vacation with just a few exceptions. We will go down to the kitchens after the elves have finished cleaning up after Dinner and cook our own meal. The kitchens are well equipped and we have enough food we could use. I will look up a recipe and you will bring the wine" she said winking. Hermione had stopped eating and started grinning like Cheshire cat.

"Minerva, thank you, that is just a great idea!"

The rest of the night the two of them talked about food and about preferences in meat, fish and so on. Both being very confident to spend time with the other witch.  
Just after half past two in the morning, Hermione realized how late or rather early it actually was and got up to leave.

"Oh Minerva sorry, I didn't realize how late it is" she apologized.

"Nonsense dear, I didn't notice it either and if it would have bothered me, I would have thrown you out already." Minerva grinned wickedly.

"You know, I don't mind you saying that a little bit more often" Hermione smiled and took a step forward to Minerva, stretching out her arms to help the other woman stand. It was then, that both actually experienced how many drinks they really had over the course of the night.  
After steadying herself against the sofa, Minerva took Hermione's hands again and answered her statement:

"I shall tell you more often, that I am quite content to throw you out?" She asked with fake confusion and also took one step forward.

"No woman! You shall call my dear more often. I have to admit I quite like it" Hermione admitted blushing. They stood merely an arms length away from the other and both could smell the others scent. Minerva took the last step and brushed her hand against a soft cheek.

"Goodnight my dear" she whispered and kissed Hermiones cheek while still caressing the other. Hermione could barely breath while she felt Minerva's soft lips grazing her cheek. They had been bantering back and forth the whole evening rather playfully. Now it was so much more serious and both women realized that.

"Minerva…" Hermione started, not ready to let this go yet but Minerva interrupted her:

"Shh my dear" she put her finger on Hermione's lips to prevent her from speaking. Then she kissed her other cheek and let go of Hermione. She gazed deeply into those brown eyes and stepped around her into her bedroom, closing the door behind her, trusting that Hermione would find the way out.

Hermione stood a few minutes dumbfounded before she actually went to go. Minerva had left her wanting and hot. She did play with the thought of joining Minerva in bed rather than going to her rooms but then decided against it. She looked around one last time, gathered her Animagus books and went to leave.  
As soon as she closed the door, the portrait gallery started chatting animatedly about the evening.  
In her bedroom, Minerva changed her attire and went to the drawer. She decided on one, took it with her to her bed, put a spell on it and started to work off the arousal that has been building up over the course of the evening.

* * *

The next day passed in a rush for both women. Minerva being away from Hogwarts in order to shop Christmas presents in Edinburgh and visiting her family distillery and Hermione finishing up the marking she hadn't done yet.  
Both women weren't at Dinner in the great hall due to their arranged date. Was it a date date or just a date?

Hermione didn't know and frankly she was utterly clueless what to wear. She didn't want to overdo it in case it was just a date but she also didn't want to come across sloppy in case it was a date date.

After a long bath she decided that she would wear her hair down. In addition to that she decided to wear a long midnight blue dress that had sleeves but was lacking fabric at the back. On top of that she put a silver scarf. She had to get through the whole castle and didn't want to attract attention with the deep cut of the dress at the back. The fabric clung wonderfully to her slender but nonetheless apparent curves and she completed the look with matching blue pumps (not too high, she didn't want to appear cheap or something like that) small jewelry, and light makeup.

Minerva on the other hand, had the same problems. She also decided to abandon her normal robes and opted for long black chino trousers and an emerald green silk blouse. Leaving the top buttons unbuttoned and rolling up the sleeves gave the look some casualty in case she mistook the occasion.  
She had a long discussion with the portrait of Albus Dumbledore on wether she should tuck the blouse in or leave it flowing over the pants. They agreed on tucking the fabric in, so Minerva would show the curve of her delicious hips and her shapely backside. She put her hair up in a slightly less strict bun and also applied some light make up to some dark red lipstick.

Hurrying up to the kitchens, Hermione and Minerva almost stumbled into each other at the kitchen door. After steadying themselves, they both took an admiring look at the other.

"Good god Minerva whom are you trying to impress?" Hermione asked slightly breathless at the sight before her eyes.

"Well actually it's rather obvious I'd say. You, my dear" Minerva stated confused.

"Yeah I kinda got that but I am already so impressed by you, I don't think I can take more really" she admitted grinning. With that she took Minervas right hand and indicated for her to spin so Hermione could look at her from every angle.

"Wow.. I.. didn't.. well I am out of words" she gasped.

"I noticed" said a smiling Minerva. She was starting to get red because of Hermiones improper compliments.

"You don't look too bad yourself" she said with sparkling eyes and mirrored Hermiones earlier actions. Hermione let the scarf around her shoulders slip slightly when she had her back turned to Minerva and was very pleased when she heard Minerva take in a deep breath. When they were face to face again Minerva cupped Hermione's cheek lightly and said:

"Thank you for coming" she smiled and led Hermione through the door into the spacious Hogwarts kitchens.

"I wouldn't have missed this in a million years!" Hermione declared and took a look around. The kitchens were very big and very well equipped. The were no elves in sight and everything looked fresh and clean. They must have finished their work already.  
Minerva could tell what Hermione was thinking and said:

"Not all of them live here. Some have families and the ones who live here, like to go out in the evenings, visit their parents and stuff like that. They are free, get a wage and are chosing to work here, Hermione"  
Hermione looked to Minerva with tearing eyes. She did care for magical creatures and elves in general and she was happy to see that Minerva did too and that Minerva remembered Hermione's feelings on the subject.

"Thank you" she simply stated.  
She reached into her sleeve for her wand and conjured a bottle of really fine wine. Looking around for glasses, she opened a cupboard and took one for her and one for Minerva. After pouring, she went back to where Minerva still stood, handed her a glass and looked her deeply into those endless eyes.

"To a fantastic evening" she said and they both took a sip.

"Wich recipe did you bring?" She asked curiously. Minerva led them to a kitchen island and rolled out the parchment. First course would be a carpaccio with truffles. Then a small salad in between, followed by the main dish one part sole with a nice marinade and one part lamb medallions. Minerva wanted to offer Hermione a lot to chose from, in case she didn't like the recipe the older woman had picked out. They would do a number of sides so they could chose there as well. The dessert would be a number of small bits of multiple desserts.

"Do not worry Hermione. I promised everything left to Horace so we won't waste food. He is rather fond of my cooking" Minerva said reassuring after Hermiones worried glances. Little did they know that they would ruin a complete pan with lamb in the near future.  
"Oh and I also had Dobby and and Winky pick out some nice wines for each course. I don't think we will run out of alcohol tonight" she grinned and got up. Taking two aprons from a cupboard she handed one to Hermione saying:

"We don't want your dress ruined, do we" she smirked slightly and put her apron on as well.  
With a quick wave of her wand all the ingredients came flying to the kitchen island they were currently standing at.

"Minerva thank you for the effort you put into this night!" Hermione said sincerely.  
The other witch turned to her shaking her head:

„Don't thank me, thank Dobby and Winky who were kind enough to prepare everything."

"Maybe we could arrange a candlelight dinner in the next days for the two of them. I know they like each other but did not quite admit it yet.." Hermione suggested.

"That is actually a good idea. 10 points to Gryffindor" Minerva answered laughingly

"It that possible?" Hermione asked looking quizzically at the headmistress while starting to work on the salad.

"What is, dear?" Minerva had started to do the carpaccio.

"Giving points to a professor? Because if it is possible, Gryffindor would be very much in the leading position just because of how you look tonight" answered a blushing Hermione.

"I am flattered dear, but maybe you should wait until I am drunk to start flirting" winked Minerva and discreetly licked over ver deep red lips. They were standing side by side and she really hoped Hermione did not catch every movement she made.  
Hermione apparently did miss the small move

"Why shouldn't I wait to flirt with you? I think you are so freaking sexy I couldn't bring myself to wait even if I tried. And honestly I don't think it bothers you at all" she laughed and resumed her task.

Minerva did not answer and they worked silently next to each other, sometimes brushing the other while reaching over, sometimes watching the other when they went to the fridge.

"Minerva I think the lamb is ready to get cooked" Hermione said after finishing her tasks.

"Wait a second and I join you, I just want to put the ice-cream into the freezer" Minerva took the cram bowl from the counter and went to the fridge. While walking back to Hermione, she saw the rest of the truffles lying in a bowl next to the young women. Coming to a stop next to Hermione, she reached over and brushed Hermione's right breast in the process.  
The blush appearing on her cheeks told Hermione that she did not intend to do that, as did the mumbled apology afterwards. Minerva went awkwardly to the fridge and put the bowl into it as well.  
On her way back she couldn't bring herself to meet Hermione's eyes.

"Minerva you have nothing to be sorry for, I rather enjoyed it" the young Professor smiled and took Minerva's hand. She took the lamb with her other hand and led them to the stove. They stood closely next to each other, touching at shoulders and arms while they put the lamb into the pan and started to heat it. Hermione looked over to a still uncharacteristically shy Minerva. She boldly took Minerva's hand and put it onto her own breast.

"Hermione…" Minerva started but was silences by a quiet moan accompanied by Hermione's rising nipple.

"Minerva I don't want you to be ashamed for accidentally brushing my breast" Hermione stressed and slowly let got of the other woman's hand. Minerva being brought back to her normal teasing self, let her hand rest there just slightly longer before running it down the full length of Hermiones upper body. Arriving at her hip she removed her hand completely from Hermione's body, gazed deeply into her brown eyes, leaned forward and took the two glasses of wine and went back to the counter to refill them.

Hermione turned back to the lamb in order to calm down and gather her senses when a warm hand ran down her exposed back. Hermione's breath hitched at that but she didn't turn around. The hand was removed shortly after that and got replaced by hot lips trailing kisses across Hermione's back. Seemingly uncaring, Hermione moved to a counter at her left where she started mixing the sauce for the lamb. However, her movements stilled, when she was embraced from behind and two hands were placed on her breasts. Not stroking, not pinching, just resting there.

Hot breath entered her ear and a husky "I want you" followed.

Hermione finally turned around staring into darkened emerald eyes "Oh god finally" she breathed before leaning in to kiss Minerva.

They started very careful but as the seconds ticked by the kiss became more heated. Hands started to roam over bodies. Hermione inwardly cursed her choice of dress as it clung to her but it was thereby very difficult to remove. Minerva didn't care. She moved her lips from Hermione's lips to her neck and started nuzzling there. As she wanted to go down from there, the fabric of Hermione's dress and scarf got in the way.

She removed the scarf sensually and peeled the dress off of Hermione's shoulders. Kissing her collarbone, she allowed Hermione to remove her arms from the sleeves and the dress fell around her hips. Her head fell back as her upper body was completely exposed to the air. Minerva didn't seem to mind Hermiones sudden state of almost naked and continued her kissing down Hermiones collarbone and finally onto her right breast. She raised one hand to work on Hermiones other breast while she kissed and suckled around one nipple. Hermione was breathing very heavily now, almost unable to comprehend what they were doing and where they were doing it.

"Oh Minerva, please.."

In a quick motion Minerva stripped the dress completely from Hermione's hips and onto the floor. The young witch stepped out of it and kicked it away.  
Minerva continued kissing and biting Hermione's breast before the liftet her onto the counter in a fluent move.

"Minerva this is soo hot" Hermione breathed while tangling her own hands in Minerva's hair. Removing it from its bun and using the newfound space to press Minerva even closer to her breast. The latter had started to run her hands up and down the young woman thighs before making one bold move and putting her fingers right to Hermione's panty, rubbing her center through the lacy fabric.

"Oh dear so wet already…. You horny little girl, Miss Granger" Minerva smirked before kissing Hermione deeply while continuing to stroke Hermione.

"Min.. Minerva please.. don't …. tease me.. now"

With that demand Minerva removed Hermiones panties, fingers ghosting over glistening wet curls. The headmistress took one step backwards and admired a fully nude Hermione sitting on the kitchen counter in a kitchen open to everyone in this castle. Neither cared as Minerva closed the distance again and attacked Hermione's mouth passionately. One hand caressing the young woman breast again, the other slowly circling Hermione's opening.

"Just do it you mean woman." Hermione broke the kiss "I need you" panted Hermione breathlessly resuming to kiss her lover. Hips wringing on the counter, desperate to be filled up by Minerva's long fingers.  
Minerva drew two more circles before inserting one finger very very slowly.

"Ohhh… yes. More!" was Hermione's demand. Minerva took that as her cue to start moving a faster and stronger.

"Minerva… fuck.. mooore" Minervas already fast strokes became even stronger and she added another finger to increase the pressure on Hermione's center. She took her second hand to stroke Hermione's clit while working furiously, pumping in and out. Wet sounds filled the kitchen along with Hermione's countless moans. Her head thrown back in passion she eagerly rocked her hips forward in order to meet Minerva's hand more forcefully.  
Minerva could tell she was close to orgasm as the young woman started shaking.

Her moans were getting louder.

"God that's it. Keep going.. uhh YES" she almost screamed as Minerva once again added pressure to her clit. The walls around Minerva's fingers were contracting and with a loud scream Hermione came right there onto Minerva's hand and the counter.  
After a while both women started breathing almost normal again. Minerva removed her fingers from inside Hermione who sighted at the sudden loss.

"Minerva.. I just have to say this. … you have very talented hands." She smirked as she captured the woman's lips once again.

"I always wanted to hear you scream my name when having an orgasm" Minerva responded and leaned against Hermione's bosom to stabilize, having rather shaky legs herself.

It was then that Hermione realized that Minerva was still fully dressed while she was stark naked.

"I guess it's your turn now" came the muffled sound as Hermione murmured into Minerva's hair. She hopped of the counter and turned to Minerva. Looking around she grabbed Minerva's hand and dragged her towards the big kitchen table.

"It would be a shame if we didn't use that table tonight" Hermione grinned.

"Don't you think we should look out for our lamb and the fish?" Minerva whispered, already aroused as hell.

"The lamb takes time, Professor" smiled a very eager Hermione and pushed the Headmistress against the edge of the table.

With a convinced look into emerald eyes the smaller witch leaned in and kissed her former Professor softly on the lips. When said Professor wanted to deepen the kiss, Hermione broke the kiss and began placing soft kisses all the way down to the Professor's collarbone which was deliciously exposed by her silk blouse.  
Hermione then placed a singular kiss on the part of Minerva's breast, which was not hidden by the fabric.  
Minerva was shaking with desire and arousal and Hermione's light teasing did definitely not help her.

"Miss Granger, I would be delighted to be taken by you. Stop dawdling" Minerva said with her stern Professor voice, not getting it right 100 percent while her nipples were stroked through the material of her blouse.

"Your wish is my command darling" Hermione breathed and slowly started to unbutton the emerald green fabric.

"That was already a command, not merely a wish" Minerva teased while trying to keep standing and not falling onto the ground because her legs seemed to have become very very weak.

Hermine did not bother answering. She searched for Minervas half closed eyed and met her gaze. She moved her lips into a dirty grin and took the two upper ends of the blouse into her hands. She proceeded to rip the blouse open with one fluent motion.  
Minerva's breathing instantly intensified by this move alone. Her chest was heavily rising and falling while Hermione closely inspected her body.

"My dear god Minerva, where did you keep that body of yours?" Hermione was stunned to see two surprisingly full breasts inside a lace bra and a very thin waist. Her skin was not as taunt as Hermione's but who could blame a woman over 70 to have wrinkles? Hermione certainly didn't notice and went on to kiss Minerva's mouth passionately.

"You are beautiful Minerva" was whispered into the Headmistress's ear and soon enough they were kissing again while Hermione's hands explored Minerva's body. Minerva on the other hand had reached out for Hermione's body to support herself but soon found herself caressing the addictive breasts and nipples of her former student.  
They stood like this for a while when Minerva decided she couldn't take it anymore.

"Pleeease Hermione! Stop teasing" she cried

"I didn't imagine to have you begging this early tonight" Hermione chuckled but moved to Minerva's trousers. She unbuttoned them, pulled them over the witches hips to be greeted by panties that were matching a certain bra.  
Hermione liftet Minerva onto the kitchen table much like Minerva did earlier this night.  
She then pulled Minerva's shoes and trousers off, leaving a Headmistress in just her undergarments.

She pulled Minerva into yet another earth shattering kiss and sunk her hands into Minerva's beautiful mane. She then moved them down her back and unclasped the lace bra, carefully bringing her hands to the front and lifting it off of two full breasts. Tossing the garment away, the young woman instantly moved to suckle the breast while her hand found the other one. Minerva arched into Hermione, urging her nipples deeper into the other woman mouth and breast. She threw her head back and moan deeply.  
After changing her attention on the other breast, Hermione leaned down and achingly slow removed soaked panties. After a second of admiration Hermione pushed Minerva's shoulders back and leaned down. Teasing the older woman's center with her fingers first and then lowering her mouth onto it. She teasingly licked a few times and was pleased to have Minerva moaning and bucking rather wildly under her ministrations.  
The older witch groaned in frustration as Hermione removed her mouth and fingers again.

"Hermione.. god what are you… ?!"

The young woman leaned forward and effectively stopped Minerva from speaking by kissing her. The other woman could taste herself on the other woman's lips and tongue.

Aching into Hermione's body, Minerva wrapped her legs around Hermiones waist, and thereby had their cores touching for the very first time. Both women moaned in union.  
Minerva's arousal from the beginning had been intensified through Hermione's restless teasing, suckling, grabbing and then leaving it again.

Hermione grabbed Minerva's buttocks and moved her further onto the table.  
She climbed on top herself, kneeling on the edge und pushing Minerva to lie flat on the wood. She put her hand between Minerva and the table and lifted her farther onto the table still. By the time she was finished they were both completely on the table.  
Hermione quickly straddled Minerva, bringing their centers together yet again and yet again Minerva's back was arching because of this touch. Hermione leaned down to kiss Minerva and strategically went down on her body by kissing and nibbling at her throat and her breasts, she gently separated Minerals legs and settled between her thighs.

A finger had come loose and a hand moved towards the older woman's curls. Just like Minerva did prior, she circled the entrance a few times before she inserted one finger in a very slow manner.

"Oh god.." Minerva gasped and tried to buck her hips against the hand.

She didn't, she couldn't tease Minerva as long as she had. She quickly added another finger and was fingering the other woman fast and strong. Minerva was bucking wildly under her and she could feel her eyes roll back in her head but she urged them to stay open and focused. Knowing her orgasm would hit soon enough she wanted to see Hermione when it happened.

"Ahhh yes that's ittt.."

Hermione had added another finger and was rubbing her clit simultaneously with her thumb. Her other hand was rubbing Minerva's nipple. She could see and hear Minerva's orgasm approach. She increased her speed as much as she could and felt Minerva beginning to shake violently on the table.

"Hermione.. Her.. mione…. I'm coming!… Ohh HERMIONE" she screamed. While Minerva climaxed, Hermione kept pumping in and out of her vagina, knowing it would intensify the other woman's experience.

A few minutes later the pair was still laying on the table, only panting slightly.

"Dearest Headmistress, that was amazing" Hermione concluded, "I wouldn't mind a repetition but since I know you don't do those..." she teased while starting to stroke Minerva's opening again.

"Well Professor Granger, I think we can work something out"  
And with that they proceeded to round number two and... um.. round number three and four.

* * *

After they where finished for the time being, Minerva's head suddenly shot up from Hermione's chest.

"Do you smell that?" she asked startled

"What?"

"Shit Hermione, we forgot the lamb on the stove!" Minerva got up and pulled Hermione to her feet as well. They went over to the stove to see something that was beyond black and burned.

"Ouh shit"

"Well I do remember myself telling you that we should check on it" Minerva stated with mock arrogance and leaned in to kiss Hermione lightly on the lips, "and you answered by telling me, it would take time. Great Miss Granger, now we don't have food and I have to admit, you really finished me of"

"Oh do shut up, I'll fix it" said the younger woman laughing, "get dressed otherwise I cannot concentrate"

Minerva went to find her articles of clothing. She took Hermione's dress and whispered a spell before it flew out of her hand and was on Hermione before the young woman could even realise it.

"Thank you Minerva" she smiled and proceeded to check on their dinner. Meanwhile, a naked Minerva was running around the kitchen, looking for her own clothes still.

"Hermione have you seen my panties?"

"Um no I don't think I have recently... wait. I think I got them"

Minerva went over to the stove where Hermione pointed at something in the pan. She was right. Next to the burned lambs meat lay a lacy black article of clothing, Minervas panties no doubt. They both shrieked of laughter as Hermione went to pull them out with very pointy fingers.

"Can I keep them?" she asked grinning wickedly.

"Absolutely not" answered a confused Minerva and snatched her garments out of Hermione's grasp. She murmured a cleaning charm on herself and her clothes before dressing. She leaned in once again to kiss Hermione and went to set the table. Yes. The very table they spent the last 45 minutes at. Hermione used some charms on the raw lamb they still had in the fridge and in less than 30 seconds corrected their fail. The burned lamb was still on the stove, no one daring to try to eat it. Hermione also charmed the fish to be ready. It had been forgotten in the fridge because they never came so far as to put it onto the stove.

Now since they had everything ready, they set out to eat their delicious dinner. They drank and talked a lot. After they had finished, they cleaned the kitchen with some spells, send the rest of the food up to Horace's quarters and made their way to their own quarters. Well... to Minerva's own quarters.

Neither staff nor students noticed Professor Granger sneaking into her Rooms early in the next morning, the tired faces of both the Headmistress and the Professor or the sparkle in their eyes whenever their glances met. Would there be yet another repetition? Neither knew.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like, I could add a few chapters to this story so it doesn't have to be a one shot.  
Please leave a comment :)


End file.
